Im Not Supposed To Love Her
by JeffHardysWife
Summary: What happends when Matt Hardy breaks Ashley Massaro's heart and only Jeff Hardy is there to pic up the pieces? After his split with Beth he finds comfort in Ashley's arms and in turn Ashley begins to fall for Jeff, and Jeff learns that his heart goes on.
1. When It All Falls Apart

"ugh shut it Candice, please" groaned Ashley Massaro. She was sick of the divas lockkerroom, sick of everyone talking about what had happened between herself and fellow superstar Matt Hardy. She sat cross legged on the bench in the center of the room, her elbows on her knees as she pushed her blonde and pink and black hair out of her face staring at her knees.

Candice Michelle, who had been talking about what had happened to Ashley with Maria Kanellis, excused herself and walked over to where Ashley was perched. She stood behind her wrapping her long tan arms around Ashley. "Ash come on, itll be ok, Im sorry you and Matt didnt work out"

Ashley pushed Candice off of her and scooted to the end of the bench "I said drop it, now please leave me alone" she said dryly.

Maria who had kept silent, looked at Candice "Candi leave her be, shes obciously still hurt" she said. Ashley didnt speak she just kept replaying the previous day in her mind.

Previous Day

Ashley was extra chipper as she skipped down the hallway. She had arrived at the arena a few hours early to spend time with her boyfriend Matt Hardy. She smiled knocking on his locker room door, twisting her pink strands around her index finger.

Matt opened the door looking tired and fatigued "Hey Ash" he slightly mumbled. Ashley cocked an eyebrow looking at him. "Hey Matty, are you alright?" Matt nodded moving aside for her to enter his locker room. Ashley took the invite, silently she entered and took a seat upon the couch as Matt shut the door. He pushed hia hand through his thick curly black hair letting out a small sigh.

Ashley knew there was something wrong with him, he normally was close and affectionate with her. She walked over behind him stroking his hair twirling a curl around her finger "Matty baby whats wrong?" she asked solemnly.

Matt turned to face her taking her hands into his own. "Ashley we need to talk.." he looked down. Those four words were not what she wanted to hear, but she took her hands from his and waited for him to speak.

"I love you Ashley...but we're just not working out.." he stated. Her mouth dropped, she was shocked. "Are you breaking up with me?" she asked obviously knowing the answer already. "Ashley...Im sorry.." was all he could say to her. He knew that what he was doing was best for her, not for himself. He was thinking of her career, for her to achieve her dreams without him pulling on her coat tail.

"I...why Matt?" she studdered still in shock about the whole thing. "Ashley..just go..please..go" he said still not looking at her. Ashley covered her mouth trying to hold back her tears as she walked out of the locker room slamming the door behind her. Matt, lost in his own thoughts, jumped at the crash of the door.

The rest of the night did not go so well for either of them. Matt had a scheduled match with MVP but chickened out leaving Matt to verse Rey Mysterio. He wasnt paying attention to what Rey was doing, his mind on Ashley, and when Rey went for the 619 his knee brace connected with Matts eye.

As he sat in the trainers area getting checked out he watched Ashleys match. A DIVA battle royal, she was doing well but the moment she let Matt into her mind Jillian Hall took advantage and tossed her over the top rope. Matt sighed and turned the T.V. off.

Ashley grabbed her ankle as soon as she landed. Endign up having to be taken from the ring o a stretcher and accompanied by Trish Stratus to the nearest hospital. She ended up spraining her ankle.

They released Ashley and she didnt go anywhere but straight to the hotel.

End Previous Day

The next day she had awaken and taken a shower. A bitch to do when you were wearing a cast.

She arrived at the arena for a house show heading straight to the locker room. Her bags in tow behind her, she was occasionally stopped by a superstar or worker asking about her ankle and giving their apologies about Matt. She tried keeping a strong head, assuring everyone she was fine both physically and mentally.

Making her way to the Diva's locker room she collapsed onto the bench. A few minutes later Candice Michelle and Maria Kanellis had walked in talking amungst themselves of Matt and Ashley which had lead to the current situation.

Ashley stood up, limping over to the door and walking out. Shutting the door behind her, she sighed sliding to a seated spot on the floor letting her tears flood out of her eyes.


	2. Comfort Of The Saviour

Jeff Hardy had been lounging around after his match, mostly waiting on a call from his girlfriend Beth. It had been awhile since she had talked to him let alone called him. He knew that their relationship was taking a turn for the worst and he was saddened at the thought of losing her, Beth had been the one he gave his heart to for 9 years and the thought of throwing all of it away hurt.

He hopped off of the black and silver box that his ass had so conveniently called home for the past 2 hours and headed for the vending machines. Rounded the corner he heard soft sobs coming from a slumped over figure. He instantly recognized the black ,pink and blonde girl to be his brothers ex girlfriend Ashley. Matt had told Jeff what he had done and Jeff's heart went out to Ashley.

Slowly walking towards her with great caution not to scare her, he kneeled before her and whispered "Ash, sweetie you alright?" Ashley looked up at the younger Hardy brother instantly blushing as her mascara ran down her face. Taking her sleeve and whipping the drippy nose she had she held back her choked words. "Ye..yeah, I'm good Jeff" she tried to pass him off the old "I'm telling you what you want to hear but I'm not okay" smile.

Not believing anything that Ashley said Jeff rose to his feet taking her hand and pulled her into a long and forceful hug. At the same time his cell phone rang, "One second Ash, don't leave please" he directed her as he flipped his cell open revealing Beth's number, he turned away from Ashley and answered "Hey honey." Beth was not in a good mood and she had finally given up on Jeff ever changing, it was evident in her voice "Don't Honey me Jeffrey Hardy, you said you'd call me back, I waited two fucking hours what kept you?"

Jeff sighed despairingly and Ashley brought her arms into her stomach behind him. She heard Jeff's emotions and knew that something wasn't right. She had become good friends with the younger Hardy and his girlfriend Beth as well as Gregory Helms and his current girlfriend Talia Madison. She wondered what was going on but decided that at the moment it was best to let it go.

Jeff still had his back turned to Ashley as he discussed a little loudly with Beth "I forgot, I'm sorry Beth." Beth sighed once again "Jeff, you seem to "forget" an awful lot when your at work, I'm amazed you even remember that you have a girlfriend" "What?!" he gave as a sudden outburst, and Ashley jumped a little.

Jeff put his hand down by the mouth peace and tried to whisper, not something he was very good at "Beth don't start this, not now, wait until we get home tomorrow then well talk about it."Beth gave a disgusted sigh on the other end of the line "Jeff, I'm done listening and I'm done talking. When you come back to North Carolina you'll find your life and your house a little less crowded, and as for us…well there is no more us, I am finally giving up on you ever changing Jeff..Goodbye" and with that Beth hung up the phone leaving a droning dial tone on Jeff's end of the line. He shut his phone and his shoulders slumped as he turned to face Ashley with a look of disbelief.

Ashley knew that look anywhere as she too felt it only a day before. "Jeff, everything alright with you and Beth?" she asked assuming that it had been Beth on the other end of the line. Jeff raised his gaze to the Dirty Diva's and let out a sigh "She broke up with me…god I knew it too, that's the sad part in all of 

this, is that I KNEW and yet I did NOTHING to prevent, I'm so stupid" Ashley gently pulled the Rainbow Haired Warrior into her embrace. She felt so bad for him, she knew that a lot of things had gone on with him and Beth and there were a lot of memories there. Though she felt bad for him, she smiled holding him realizing that there was something to talk about other than her and Matt.

Jeff held her close burying his head into her shoulder, her hair smelled of vanilla and warm sugar and he took a deep sniff of it quietly as she held him. He knew that she wouldn't pressure him into talking and he sure as hell wanted to avoid Matt. Pulling out of her grasp he put his hands on her shoulders, "Ash, you wanna go grab a bite? That way we can catch up and think about something other than our sucky situations?" he asked hopeful.


	3. A Spark Can Egnite A Fire

Ashley nodded softly letting go of Jeff for a moment. "That sounds like the best thing Ive heard all day" she accepted and smiled softly, anything to take her mind off of Matt was just fine with her. Jeff smiled and shrugged himself of his bad mood, even though he had just lost his girlfriend of nine years he seemed to move past it alittle at his own pace and not one to be sad most of the time this was his way of doing so.

"Alright, let me get my stuff and we'll head out Ash." the charismatic one offered before bouncing off in direction of the lockerrooms. Ashley could do nothing but smile and shake her head alittle as she watched him. Fellow Diva Maria saw her friends smile and she walked over to the punk princess with a curious smirk on her lips. "Someone seems to be happy already, Ash, whats going on with you and Jeff?" she asked playfully.

Ashleys attention was still on Jeff even though he was long gone. He always made her smile and she thought she heard someones voice, snapping back into reality she noticed Maria. "Huh? What?" she asked totally surprised and dumbfounded. Maria laughed alittle and looked at her best friend "I asked whats going on with you and Jeff, didnt you just break up with Matt?" "Nothing is going on with me and Jeff Maria, were just friends. And technically Matt broke up with me" Ashley stated dryly, she really hated when the conversation turned to Matt. Looking at her watch she smiled "Thank god for time" she thought to herself before smiling and taking Marias hands in her own "Ria I have to go, dont think too hard about what you saw, were friends nothing more" and with that she left the red head walking away. Maria just shook her head lightly.

Jeff had waited for Ashley next to his car, and as she walked out the door he smiled but was in the middle of another phone conversation, this time with his brother trying to explain the whole Beth situation. "Look man, I know if I wouldve done something that I couldve saved us, drop it Matt!" he yelled into the reciever and slammed the phone shut. Ashley shook her head, knowing how stubborn Matt was. She looked at Jeff "He wont leave you alone?" she asked softly. Jeff jumped alittle as he hadnt seen her come out of the arena. "Yeah, but itll be fine, now lets go eat" he offered with a sincere smile, walking around and opened the door for her. "Why thank you kind sir." Ashley joked as she got seated in the seat, after Jeff had shut the door he made his way to the drivers side, hopping in and starting the car. "Where to madam?" he asked in a mock french accent as he reversed the car and headed out of the parkinglot.


	4. Innocent Questions

Ashley allowed her mind to wander, thinking of Maria's words, her thoughts on the situation. Maria always let too many things get into her mind about things that she saw, whether they were truth or not she usually let her imagination wander, and Ashley normally loved her for that but not when it came to Jeff, Jeff was a friend and nothing more, Ashley intended on keeping it that way.

Jeff relaxed alittle as he drove down the street after turning out of the arena parkinglot. He hated to see Ashley hurt and he made it his intention to kill his brother when he got home, his hands resting against the leather covering on the steering wheel as he drove, the window was cracked slightly so that the heater didnt make him sleepy. Jeff still couldnt believe that Beth dumped him, but he understood that he hadnt been around as much as he could've been, but she knew his job and knew that he would be gone alot of the time even before they had started dating, how after nine years could she just forget that and dump him? Jeff shook his head of his thought and focused on his present situation, having dinner with his friend, who happened to be in the same situation that he was in.

Ashley watched Jeff out of the corner of her eye, she noticed his figity movements and gently brought her hand over to rest upon his forearm without a word.

Jeff smiled alittle as he removed one hand off of the steering wheel and rested it upon her tiny hand. "Thank you for coming with me" he spoke softly, his accent unmistakeable as they stopped at a red light.

Ashley nodded lightly as she looked at him "Its better than being stuck at the arena with Maria's questions, besides free food" she joked with him.

Jeff laughed alittle, Ashley always knew how to make a joke at the right time, a gift if you were to ask him, taking his hand back, Jeff turned into the parkinglot of a Denny's. Finding a close spot he pulled into it and turned the key back, shutting off the engine of the car. He sighed alittle and pushed his hand through his hair, the keys falling into his lap as he looked over at her with a smile "Here we are."

Ashley nodded as she watched him, her stomach churning on the inside as she noticed exactly how cute he really was, she must be letting Maria's thoughts into her head, she can't care for Jeff, he was her friend, her ex's brother. Quickly figiting with the door handle, Ashley finally popped it open and scrambled to her feet outside of the car, the heat got to her in the car. Yeah, the heat thats it.

Jeff watched her with a small chuckle, popping open his own door, he rose to his feet opposite of her. Slamming the door shut behind him with a loud bang as he looked at her curiously "Too Hot?" he asked softly.

Ashley jumped from the sound of the door clasping, her thoughts interrupted by his question, in her mind at the moment it couldve meant two things, but she chose the one related to the situation "Just alittle, but ill be ok..... shall we go in Mr. Hardy?" she asked with a smile, hoping to move off of the subject.


	5. Jeff's Hidden Secret

Jeff nodded with a small smile, he took her arm into his as they made their way to the door of the restaraunt. Jeff had never noticed how good she really looked until she stood there beside him under the light of the doorway, a million thoughts raced through his mind, and they were thoughts that he shouldnt have even let cross his mind, especailly not that fast, or about anyone let alone his brother's ex-girlfriend. Rattling his head of the thoughts he possessed, Jeff opened the door for her with a soft smile.

Ashley walked through the door, her skin tingling after Jeffs arm came out of hers, she knew she was an easy read when it came to feelings and god forbid she let it show how she really felt, she had always liked Jeff, even if she was never allowed to act upon those feelings.

"Two?" asked the hostess to Jeff and Ashley, her mind suddenly sparked back into reality as she nodded, Jeff chuckled behind her as she woman nodded and lead them twards a table in the back of the restaraunt. Leaning foreward as they walked Jeff spoke into her ear softly "Distracted much?" he joked. Ashley's cheeks became flushed, and she playfully smacked at him as the woman made up two table settings and informed them that their server would be right with them.

"Thank you" Ashley spoked softly and took a seat, sliding into the right side of the booth as Jeff did the same on left. Reading her menu, Ashley occasionally looked over the top of it to get a better look at Jeff, his jawline and face, were flawless and his hazel eyes, gorgeous. What? What in the world was she thinking? She couldnt like Jeff, like, like Jeff could she, it would be wrong on many levels, but her gut told her otherwise and fate, well fate only gave her a matter of time before it showed its face and made its course abundently clear.

Jeff noticed that she kept looking at him, but didnt say anything to her. He thought it was rather cute, reminding him of his and Beth's early days as a couple. He took one hand off of his menu and reached across the table, taking her hand into his lightly, his gaze going up to her eyes "Ash, im sorry for what Matt did to you,he lost a great person out of selfish pride, and for that I am sorry"

Ashley listened to his words and smiled alittle as he spoke, his skin touching hers, sent small shivers up her spine, though she didnt pull her hand back from his. "Thanks Jeff, you know im amazed that even after all of it, your still my friend. That means alot to me" she spoke appreciatively.

Jeff felt his heart flutter, only once had he felt that before, that being when he had told Beth that he loved her. He knew that it may have been a bold movement or out of stupid pride, but he couldnt ignore the fact that he had secretly cared for her for much longer, it wasnt happening. Working up his courage Jeff decided that if he didnt tell her now, he never would. Opening his mouth to speak, Jeff was interrupted by the waiter. "May I take ya'lls order?" she asked in that very prominent southern dialect, Ashley laughed alittle, not offensively and took her hand back from Jeffs with a nod. "I'll have the chicken pot pie and mashed potatoes, sweet tea of course" she ordered for herself.

Jeff grumbled as he shook his head alittle, of all times to show up. Taking a deep breath he looked at the women with a soft smile "Whats shes having sounds great, ill have the same" he spoke, and the waitress left with a nod. Jeff took her hand back into his setting his menu down, he parted his lips to speak, mustering up as much courage as he could. "Ash, I need to tell you something, something that Ive kept to myself for a very long time. I know you just got out of a relationship, with my brother non-the less, and I just broke up with Beth, but this needs to be said..." he paused for a moment to read her expression, her blue eyes hypnotizing as well as beautiful.


	6. Going Up In Flames

Her heart pounding in her chest as Jeff spoke, her eyes darted away from his gaze for a moment before Jeff reached his hands across the table and took her hands into her palms. Lingering them there for a moment, Ashley brought her eyes to meet his, her cheeks flushing as she formed a smile on her pink lips, of course she wanted to hear what he was going to tell her but she was nervous.

"Ash.... I..." at that moment, Jeff's cell phone rang and he bent his head foreward in defeat, taking his hand back from Ashley's once again. Tugging the black reciever out of his pocket he growled in his throat lightly looking at the name before her brought it to his ear. "What Matt....yess..but.. stay the fuck out and stop meddling in my life damnit!" Ashley jumped in her seat hearing his voice grow louder at the end of the conversation, she really didnt want to know what Matt and Jeff were discussing if Jeff was telling him to but out of his life, for some reason she wanted to know what Jeff was going to say, and she wanted to know worse than she thought she did.

Slamming the phone shut Jeff looked at Ashley, his face apologetic as he sighed setting the phone down on the table. "Do I want to know what that was about, did Matt like hit a grizzly bear or something?" she joked trying to lighten the mood again, he had seemed so down while he was on the phone she really didnt want to see that again, it pulled at the strings of her heart to see the one person that was always so happy and full of life, white like a ghost in anger twards his only blood sibling. What was she talking about, 'pulled at the strings of her heart' no way...if that was true was she falling for him? She cant... could she? She knew that answer long before she asked it, the events outside were enough to confirm that.

Jeff raised his oddly shaped eyebrow before he shook his head "Not really, it was something that he'll die for later no worries" he spoke, flashing her a soft smile. The waitress brought them their food soon after he spoke, setting the plates down in front of them with a smile "If there's anything else I can get ya'll let me know" she spoke, over enthused before going off to check her other tables once more. Ashley smiled and picked up her fork, stabbing the pot pie and moveing it around so that the top of it broke off into pieces and went into the rest of the potpie. "I got to tell you this before I lose the nerve, Ashley... I..." Jeff paused taking a deep breath, Ashley looked at him letting the fork in her head rest against her palm as she awaited Jeff to speak, her heart racing in her chest.

"Ok what do you have to tell me?" Ashley asked, trying to promt him more, it seemed like everytime he got the nerve to tell her, someone interrupted she really did want to know what he had to say. "Ashley Marie Massaro..... I think... Im in love with you" Jeff exhaled after he spoke, he just told her his feelings yet he felt at the sudden moment on the verge of nervous rejection, hed never felt that way before.. not even with Beth. Ashley's fork clinked against the table as her eyes grew rounder, trying to analyze what he had just said to her "Its only your mind playing tricks on you Ash, you wanted him to say that but in reality he said something else." her mind screamed at her, shaking her head she looked at Jeff for a moment.

"Uhmmm... come again?" she asked, still not comprehending what he had told her. Jeff looked at her, bringing his hands to take hers in his grasp again "Ashley... I love you.. even when you were with Matt I loved you, you see me for who I am not what I can give you. Your the perfect person for me, Beth she didnt understand me, not like you do." he spoke to her again. Letting her hands stay in his Jeff's her breathing grew alittle faster "Jeff are you sure... I mean you just broke up with Beth..its normal to not want to feel alone but you dont go professing love to your friend on the rebound" "Ashley, this isnt about breaking up with Beth or anything this is truly how I feel, but I can see, that the feelings not mutual.." and with that he let go of her hands and pushed his chair back, rising to his feet. He grabbed his phone from the table and made his way back outside, paying the bill as he left.

"Fuckk.. now look what youve done Massaro.. good job" she muttered as she got up and followed him, he couldnt leave her he was her ride. Pushing the glass door open Ashley stepped into the cool air and saw him standing in front of his car, his hands in his hair. "Jeff... you didnt let me speak.. I didnt expsect you to tell me that you loved me... hell I didnt know.." she spoke trying to get the right words out. Jeff heard her words and spun around to face her, his face drained, emotionless as he looked at her "I didnt know I was going to tell you..Im sorry Ashley..I.." Ashley took the few steps she had twards him and placed her fingers on his lips shushing him.

"Let me get this out Jeff, or I wont be able to.." she spoke gently as her mind raced on what she wanted to tell him, what her mind would allow her to tell him.

______________________________________________________________________________

Want More, Review? x]


	7. Never Go Back On Your Word

Jeff felt her soft fingertips pressed to his lips her effort to make him shut up and listen to her. Jeff nodded as he listened for her words. Ashley took a deep breath, her chest rising a falling slowly as she raced through her thoughts of what had happened already and thoughts of what may happen. The only thing that even caused her to pause was the fact that Jeff had just recently, that night, broken up with Beth, how could she be sure that he was telling the truth and then even if he was, was she willing to hurt Matt in that way? Questions like that ran through the blondes mind as her fingers stayed pressed to his lips, atleast when he was shut up she had a chance to think, but god that voice of his..

Ashley took a few shallow breathes before she let her hand drop from his lips, her own parting as she looked into his jadeish green eyes. "Jeff, you are one of my best friends, I know that we get along with each other well and we are so similar. I dont want to hurt you, or lose your friendship...what im trying to say is... I love you too Jeff.." she paused for a moment reading him. Jeff listened carefully to her words, it seemed like she was taking the long way around everything to get to what she had to say, but when she told him that she loved him too, his lips turned into a soft smirk as he looked at her waiting for her to finish. "I dont want to loose our friendship over something that may not happen, I do love you I have for along time, I was just too stubborn to admit it to myself, let alone admit it to you.. I really.. I.." Jeff chuckled alittle as she rambled, taking a step foreward he leaned his head down, placing his lips against hers to shush her in his own way.

Cut off in mid sentence, Ashley became aware thin of the soft perfectly shaped lips that pressd against her imperfect ones, next to him everything about her was imperfect. Jeff pressed his lips against hers, not hard but showing her with a kiss that she was what he needed, his hands traveled lightly over her sides and rested upon her hips as he pulled her closer to him, keeping the kiss exactly the same. Ashley didnt fight against him pulling her closer to him, her arms wrapped around his neck as she pressed her lips to his, only when her lungs began to burn did she pull back, looking into his eyes as her lungs thanked her for the air supply. Jeff looked into her blue eyes, so easily he could get lost in her just thinking of what may be going on inside her head, he was the first to speak "Ashley, lets go back to my hotel, I want to show you what loving someone as much as I love you feels like" Ashley smiled gently at his statement, shaking her head at his subtle romantic way of saying 'I want to take you back to my hotel to fuck you'.

"I like that idea, though if you kiss me like you did just now again I dont think Ill make it to the hotel" she spoke with a soft mischevious grin. Even at times when it was serious as a pin, Ashley found the right moment to drop a joke into the mix. His hands still resting on her hips, the charismatic one chuckled abit more "Well, Miss Massaro, you dont have to worry about that Ill be keeping my lips to myself, for now. Besides my hotel isnt far from here, we can walk." he spoke, leaning his forehead against hers as he smiled once more. Ashley wasnt sure what she was getting herself into but shed deal with the consequences in the morning, right now she wanted to make Jeff happy and that would be her only goal of the night. Looking into his eyes, she dropped her arms from around his neck and nodded lightly "Alright, lead the way Hardy, show me what ive been missing" she spoke with a small taunt in her voice.

Jeff chuckled once again, letting his hands fall from her hips to take her left hand into his right. He walked with her twards the divide that sepereated the Denny's and the hotel that was next to it. Jeff's right hand dug into his pocket pulling out his room key, he glanced out of the corner of his eye at her, her perfect face looked more dazzling than it had before in the moonlight. Ashley didnt let her mind over analyze things, she took them as they came. It hit her like a ton of bricks once they reached his hotel door, and he unlocked it what was about to happen, she was going to cross the line of no return.

__________________________________________________________________________

Does Ashley regret it?

What does Jeff really feel, does he love her like he says or is he just trying to get what he wants?

Does Ashley stop him before its too late?

Please review to find out ^_^


	8. The Calm Before The Storm

With a click the door to the hotel room opened and with a faint 'bang' as it hit the wall behind it as it opened. Ashley's grip tightened upon his as he walked twards the center of the room, not pulling her but guiding her. Kicking the big door shut behind them with a soft click and the bottom of his foot Jeff let his hand drop away from hers and gently made his way over to the table across the room, placing his keys upon the top of the red oak surface, the metal clinked gently together as the keys landed in a heap. Turning his head, then his body Jeff looked at her, his perfectly shaped, pale lips forming a soft smirkish smile as he made his way twards her. Ashley stood in the dead center of the room, not really paying attention to him, her eyes surveyed the room and the curtains, everything but him, if she focused on him she'd know that it was real not her imagnation and that thought alone was almost too much to even bear to think about.

Jeff had made his way to her, the few paces it had taken to reach her in the center of the room had seemed pointless to him. Jeff placed his left hand gently upon her cheek once again, strumming his thumb back and forth against her soft skin, his jade-ish green eyes peering into her blue ones. If his thoughts could speak for themselves they wouldnt have much else to say except 'I love this girl'. "Ashley, I dont know what your thinking, please dont hide your thoughts from me, please" he encouraged. Ashley nodded as she turned her head gently allowing her face to be cradled gently more in his touch. "Jeff, all im thinking is, are we doing the right thing? I dont want to hurt Matt and im sure that even though she's hurt you, you dont want to hurt Beth..." her voice whispered, trailing off as she spoke her second sentence. Jeff lifted her chin to make her look at him, his soft smile never faded.

"Beth, doesnt matter to me, I thought she did but our relationship was over when I met you, before actually we both were hanging onto a hope that it would work out, it didnt and I have to make myself happy at the exspense of Beth." Jeff spoke truthfully as he looked at her. Ashley nodded as her blue eyes stayed locked upon him, it was then that she knew she was going to be ok and that everything would work out fine. Leaning up gently upon her toes, the movement making up for the small difference in height between the two, her soft pink glossed lips pressed to his gently. Jeff felt her lips upon his and eagerly pressed his back against hers, his hand dropepd from her cheek to rest upon her hips once more as his left hand followed in the movement, lifting her into his arms as he carried her twards the bed, once he felt the bed against his shins, Jeff bent foreward sending Ashley backwards as he pulled his lips from hers to look at her for a moment.

The soft sheets felt good against her back as she felt her body being placed upon the plush bed that Jeff had in his room, her eyes looked into his nodding telling him silently that it was ok for him to proceed, she wanted it, she wanted him. Jeff smiled gently as his hands traveled gently down to her feet, taking her shoes from her feet, thne tossing them aside, his hands traveled over her legs up her thighs until the rested at the fastening of her jeans, there Jeff fumbled with the fastening but finally undid her jeans, pulling the fabric of the denim down with his hands clutched around the top of them also gripping her thong, he pulled the garments over her thighs and ass, down her legs until they were completely off. Ashley took in a deep breath as she now lay on the bed almost completely nude, finding herself wondering what he would look like naked, her brain impatiently wnating to find out. Jeff leaned over her body, hovering over her as his hands pulled her shirt and bra off gently, also tossing them to the side of the bed on the floor, the view of her nude body laid out before him was almost more than any fantasy he'd ever had about her, it was real not fake. Ashley brought her hands to the bottom of his shirt once he had derobed her, pulling up gently on his shirt hastely wanting to see the vision in her mind become a reality before her eyes.

Jeff pulled back before she could pull his shirt off, placing his arms up to grip the fabric he pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it to join hers, kicking his shoes off in the same process. Hastely the charismatic one unfastened his belt and pushed his jeans and boxers to the floor in one fluid motion, making him now as nude as she was. To Ashley, Jeff looked like her own version of a greek god, he looked like he had been chizzled from a marble stone a picture of pure, punkish perfection. Ashleys tongue slipped from the confines of her mouth to lick her soft lips as she looked at him, Jeff noticed this small gesture and smiled gently. He stepped foreward, hovering over her, his knees resting upon the top of the bed as her feet dangled over the edge underneath him, placing his palms flat against either side of her head, shoulder blades pressed together as he leaned his head down capturing her lips into his once more. Ashley breathed lightly in and out through her nose as she pressed her lips to his, his hands had now begun to move across her stomach gently, traveling south upon her body until his right hand grazed over the small patch of hair above her most sensitive area.

Jeff felt the soft hitch in her kiss as his hand had grazed her skin, moving more south upon her, his flat palm rubbed gently against her folds massaging them gently as his kisses became deeper to her lips. Ashley made her kisses gently more aggressive as she felt his hand rub against her body gently. "mmmm" the sound gestured from her throat as her lips stayed pressed to his. Jeff smirked gently when he felt the small vibration on his lips from the noise in her throat, pulling his lips away he moved off the bed gently gliding his hands over her body as he knelt before her on the floor. His hands rested gently against the top of her thighs before gently moving to open her folds gently, leaning his head down his tongue gently flicked against her clitorus, he felt her body respond to him rather quickly, making her folds wet as his tongue steadily flicked against her. Ashley placed her hands on either side of her, gripping the blanket on the bed gently as her throat produced a soft moan in approval of what his mouth was doing to her. She'd never experienced things like this with Matt and she knew that everything with Jeff was going to have a profound effect on her memory more so than her memories of Matt.

Jeff continued to flick his tongue against her clit as he brought his right hand up, gently massaging her opening before he gently pressed two fingers inside of her. He noticed then that her back arched slightly against the movement of his fingers in settling pulsating rythyms against the motion of his tongue. Ashley's voice hitched in her throat as his fingers made a soothing rythmic pressure into her core, she knew he was trying to make this good for her but her body tingled with anticipation for him. "Jeff.. now" she spoke in a high whisper, closing her eyes as her grip upon the blanket tightened. Heading to her request, Jeff pulled both his lips and fingers from her body and brought himself back up, gently pulling her up with him as well farther unto the bed, her grip realeased from the blanket to allow him to do so. Once settled, Jeff used his hand to guide himself into her folds and ultimately into her opening, feeling her clitoral walls ajust to accomodate his size, Jeff felt her heat surround his memeber, his head titled back as he pushed gently all the way into her, a groan of pleasure escaping his throat.

Ashley parted her legs wide, to allow him more room as his hands used her hips for leverage. Feeling his member pull back almost until it exited her and then thrust foreward with very experienced guidance into her body, the pressure in her body and the tingling she felt were almost more than she could take at that moment. Jeff used her hips to pull her gently to him as he thrust foreward, leaning down he captured her lips as his hips flowed in thrusts in a rythymic fashion, foreward, backward over and over until she rocked with him, her hips aiding to the experience as he began to grow hard inside of her ever wetting folds. Ashley arched her back off the blanket as her head beaded with sweat, her lips pressed to his as his thrusts became more fluid, in sync with hers. Pulling his lips away from hers, Jeff leaned his head back closing his eyes to concentrate on the feeling of her walls around him, Ashley on the other hand became more vocal after their lips had parted ways. "Ohh yea, mmm Jeff!" she called out, his name rolling from her throat through her lips in pure aroused pleasure, she felt her core throbbing and burning knowing that her cimax was building. She repeated the same phrase over and over, louder and louder alernatiing calling his name as her body rocked with his, her chest bounced gently with each thrust into her body. Jeff growled primaly each time that she spoke in pleasure from his movements, each thrust becoming rougher, harder than the last. His peak was growing closer each time his name passed her soft lips, knowing that he was pleasing her made his pride shoot sky high, he only wanted to please her and make her happy, unlike Matt had been able to.

"O god, yes.. yes. Jeff!" she called her orgasm finally reaching full arousal, causing her walls to contrict tightly around his member, his euphoric state also crashing down once her walls clenched around his member, he too released his fluid dismemberment into her, exhaling deeply as he emptied himself into her fully, body glistening with sweat as it also beaded his forehead gently. Leaning down he captured her lips once more and Ashley retuned the kiss, her breathing rushed slightly as her body tingled under him, her back now relaxed against the bed. She didnt want to him move from her, but when he did, he wrapped his arms around her slender waist from behind turning them both upon their sides. He pulled her close to him, kissing from her shoulder up her neck to the soft flesh behind her ear. After a moment his spoke in a breathless husky voice "I love you Ashley Marie Massaro, always have, always will." Ashley shivered at his words, but the smile of satisfaction that emerged on her face spoke for her "I love you Jeffrey Nero Hardy, forever" Those were the last words spoke before the two fell into a deep sleep, Ashley staying in Jeff's arms as the hours passed peacefully, whatever may come she would fight to keep him with her.

___________________________________________________________________

Yay, my first lemon :P How'd I do?

What will happen between Ashley and Jeff?

What may happen if Matt and Beth find out?

Review to find out ^_^


	9. Shaking The Foundation Of Her Sanity

A ray of bright light shone into the room, causing Ashley to wince as she growled lightly from her throat. "Gahh go away stupid sun" she compained quietly to herself, not wanting to wake the sleeping Enigma beside her. To be honest, everything that had happened the night before was a haze, a series of bad situations and as she lay naked wrapped in Jeff's arms she figured that her own actions were just as bad. She'd just recently broken up with his older brother, not willingly mind you and now, now she was laying in his brother's arms. That was low, even for someone that deserved it, that was even lower than what Matt's ex Amy Dumas had done. Moving her hands down gently, Ashley moved his iron clasp-like grasp from around her waist and quietly and hopefully unnoticedly slipped from the bed, making her way into the bathroom. Using her right hand Ashley quietly guided the bathroom door closed with a 'click' and exhaled the breath she'd been trapping inside her lungs the whole way across the rather large room.

Taking a total of about two average steps foreward, letting her head hang for a moment with her blue gaze upon the titles beneath her feet, Ashley contemplated her actions. Did she really love him? Honestly, she did. It wasn't just because he was Jeff, it was much more than that. He was eccentric, crazy, serious, playful and just everything that Matt wasn't. But, if he was all of those things why did the twinge of an unbearable guilt still linger so heavily in the pit of her stomach about one of the most amazing nights of her life? She knew in the back of her mind that bad things were coming, very bad things. Bringing her eyes up to look into the mirror, facing herself and her conscience, Ashley saw the black lines her mascara had left from her tears, the sobs she had allowed herself to cry yesterday at the arena before she had run into Jeff. Lucky her they still showed up in all their emo glory. Not. Allowing an exhausted, impetic sigh pass through her very painfully chapped lips Ashley studied herself in the mirror. How difficult was it to tell yourself you were doing the right thing when the person you see is someone you don't recognize. Yes they had they same hair, eye and skin color, but how much did someone really know about the familiar stranger the onslaught of their actions could render to them?

Contempating the thought seemed to make her brain hurt almost as much as it confused the living hell out of her. What had she become? Why did she feel like it was inevitable and why, despite the many levels of wrong her actions were on, did she truly believe in her heart that it was right and that she should embrace it? She'd probably find out sooner than she wanted to. "Speak of the damn devil." she whispered to herself, praying to the Gods that she had shut the door once she heard Matt's ringtone go off in the makeshift hiding place she had at the moment. Looking around Ashley picked up clothes but didn't find her phone, no, instead she lifted up Jeff's jeans and sure enough in the back pocket his phone was ringing with the same ringtone she used for Matt, no wonder she had gotten confused. Carefully pulling the phone out of the jeans pocket, Ashley debated on answering it, but after about thirty seconds she knew that he'd just keep calling so she might as well try to make herself sound as 'not guilty' as she possibly could.

Flipping the phone open, Ashley pulled it to her hear and spoke "Yes Matt?" she was about to go one with her sermon, but something stopped her and that something was a voice that was all to familiar to the blonde. Beth. "Ashley... what are you doing with Jeff's phone?" Ha, funny she could've asked Beth the same about Matt's phone, but she decided that it would be in her best interest not to start the war just yet. "I came by to borrow some tooth paste and his phone rang, I figured it was from Matt so I answered it, no big deal." Whew, okay that was a lie she could keep up with without having thirty thousand variations by the end of the day, maybe, if Beth believed her at all that was. "Oh, well is he awake? I really need to talk to him. I want to apologize to him about last night, I was overreacting like he said and I really want him back... you'll tell him to call Matt's phone so we can talk right? Please Ash." Beth spoke, the sadness in her voice sounded sincere and it caused Ashley to feel like a hole had been plunged into her heart. "Ye...Yeahh, S..su..sure I'll tell him." she stumbled, trying not to make it obvious that she'd been left with a gaping hole where her heart used to rest. "Oh! Thanks Ashley you're the greatest." "Uh yea, no problem, that's me.." she spoke softly in almost a whisper, ending the call before Beth could inflict anymore unknowing, unintentional damage to her misguided heart.

Not feeling the extra warmth from the body that he had so securly wrapped his arms around the night before after one of the most passionate love making sessions that he had ever been a part of beside him, Jeff sat up and scanned the room with his green eyes, wondering where she could've gone because her stuff was still there but yet she was no where to be seen. Noticing after a minute that the bathroom door was shut, Jeff stood up and wrapped the sheet around his waist and made the travel from the bed to the bathroom door, rapping his knuckles against it gently. "Ash... Ashley.. you okay?" he asked, his voice full of nothing but concern. Hearing his voice on the other side of the door, Ashley sighed lightly. Great, she was sitting now against the wall beside the sink, crying so hard she was snotting all over herself and Jeff had picked the greatest time in the world to wake up and check on her. She knew that he wasn't over her hysterics enough to speak in a normal, level tone so she said nothing. Not hearing a peep from Ashley worried the hell out of him and Jeff turned the doorknob and barreled into the bathroom, his eyes fell upon the love of his entire life curled up against the wall sobbing histerically, his first thought was that he had hurt her, but he knew in the back of his mind that it wasn't the case. Kneeling down beside her, Jeff wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close instinctivly before he spoke lowly "Ashley....I love you, whatever it is...I'll help you. Nothing can take me away from you. Tell me what's wrong." he cooed gently, rocking her in his arms as she sobbed.

______________________________________________________________________________

So will Ashley tell Jeff what Beth said?

Will she not tell him and then leave him, or will she not tell him and start a war

with Beth?

What will happen if she tells Matt about her and Jeff or if Matt finds out?

Review to find out (:


	10. Emotions Spilling Over

After contemplating her options for the moment, inside of Jeff's arms, Ashley raised her head and allowed her right hand to wipe away the water that had been spilling from her eyes for the past few minutes before looking directly into Jeff's emerald green eyes with a hint of sorrow filling her own. Should she really tell Jeff what and who had been on the phone? Would Matt call and tell him that Beth had been calling him and realize that Ashley hadn't told him and get upset about it? She didn't know, but what she did know was that dispite everything, everything that had been, everything that was and everything they had yet to go through, Ashley loved Jeff and not just because she was on the 'rebound' but because through everything with his brother Jeff had been the one that was there through it all, helping her and she had fallen in love with him, undeniably. Allowing her lungs to fill with air, Ashley cleared her throat and spoke in as even a tone as she could "Jeff........ that was...Beth on the phone and she wants you to call her back..." pausing a moment, Ashley pulled out of his arms and continued "she says that she's sorry and that she misses you and I know that you had a good thing, great even and I.....I under..stand if you want to call her back.." she spoke, her voice cracking towards the end though she was grateful she had been able to relay most of Beth's message without too much difficulty. Swallowing a deep breath, Ashley waited for some kind of sign from Jeff, curious but also dreading what he would say or do next.

With Beth's message floating about in his head, Jeff allowed Ashley to pull from his arms but not without difficulty. Why now? Why all of a sudden did she want to talk to him? Jeff knew that it had been inevitable really, Beth and he rarely fought and stayed mad longer than a few hours but part of him knew that Beth felt insecure without him and she was just trying to reel him back in, the other part knew that wasn't true and that the majority of the motive behind the nights events had to do with vulnerability and circumstances. One thing remained the same, no matter what the case, Jeff loved Ashley and he wasn't sure when it had happened or how it had happened exactly but he wasn't about to break the fragile foundation that they had thus far and Beth, well she was going to have to realize that Jeff wouldn't always be at her beckon call. Nodding slowly, Jeff allowed his green eyes to meet her deep blue orbs and rolled his lips together "Alright......do you mind if I....well, I... I'll be right back..." he spoke, studdering horribly as he gently pulled his phone from her hands, with this action Ashley chose to speak up "Jeff.... she's using Matt's phone, call him..." she spoke, rolling her lips together and Jeff nodded in understanding before pushing himself up off of the floor and heading into the main room. He closed the bathroom door once more behind him and Ashley broke out into another snotting mess of sobs, only quieter this time.

Dialing Matt's number quickly, Jeff lifted his phone to his right ear and placed his left hand onto his hip, barely realizing that he was still pretty much naked from the night before, all but the sheet he had wrapped around himself. A few rings in and Beth's velvet voice flooded into his ears and he remembered why it was so easy for him to forgive her. "Hello....Jeff? Jeff, is that you?" sighing just alittle, Jeff parted his lips to speak and spoke so low that he almost didn't hear himself "Yes.... it's me..." before he had the chance to finish a gasp of relief and joy came from the other end of the phone and he sighed, more out of pity at himself than anything. "Oh thank God! I'm SO Sorry about last night, you were right I was overreacting and I....I took it way out of proportion, can you ever forgive me baby?" Though it was a simple question, the soft echo of Ashley's crying in the background caught him off guard and Jeff wasn't sure what to say at the moment so he didn't say anything. It took a whole two minutes of silence before Beth once again interrupted his thoughts "Jeff.....you still there? Jeff?" "Yea...I'm here, I'm here." "So..... will you forgive me? I know that I acted out of line...please baby?" "Beth...I.... it's not that simple anymore.... things are... complicated..." "What do you mean....._complicated_?" Beth asked, her voice weary as her brain began to interperate his words in as many ways as one possibly could. "I just mean that.... it's not so simple to just 'go back to you' anymore...." "How can that much change in one night Jeff?" she asked just as Jeff heard knock on the door. Groaning, mostly to himself, Jeff spoke quickly as he made his way over to the door "Beth, I.... I gotta go early call time at the show and...I'll talk to you later." he spoke, hanging up just before his left hand pulled the door of the hotel room open to reveal his older brother, Matt.

Raising an eyebrow, Jeff took a deep breath and spoke confused "Er.....hi Matt, what are you...uh..doing here?" he spoke, adding extra emphasis and volume at Matt's name. Hearing this, Ashley pulled her knees up farther and thanked God that the bathroom was some place that Matt usually never went if he could help it, especially in Jeff's room. Matt's face was riddled with remorse as he looked at his younger brother, not even realizing that his greeting was alittle, off. Stepping past Jeff, Matt entered the room about halfway and exhaled a breath so deep it was like he had been holding it the whole way over. "Jeff..... I'm such an idiot for letting Ashley go again..... I just, I wasn't giving her what she wanted and I thought I was better off but after thinking about it...I miss her, I love her and I don't know what to do..." Scurrying about the room as Matt spoke, Jeff finally took a seat on the edge of his bed and kicked the few garments of Ashley's that had been shedded in the heat of the moment, instantly feeling his stomach curl and twist guiltily as he looked at the the pitiful state his older brother was in. Ashley at this point, as Matt had begun to speak, crawled across the floor and leaned her ear against the door trying to hear what Matt was saying. "And, uh..... I'm supposed to help how?" Jeff questioned, raising his eyebrow while trying to relieve as much guilt from his voice as possible. "I need you to get Ashley to talk to me....set up some kind of meeting....please Jeff. I'll owe you big time, I'll even set you up a meeting with Beth in return, just please PLEASE do this for me..." to hear Matt pratically begging caused Ashley's heart to twist inside of itself guiltily, she loved Matt too but she knew that Jeff was what she needed so why did she want to open the door and fling herself back into Matt's arms so easily and forgive him?

Nodding and thinking for a moment, Jeff took a deep breath and shook his head back and forth "No.... I'm not helping you Matt.... not this time.." as soon as he spoke, Jeff knew that the fireworks were coming. Matt raised his eyebrow and took a very deep, calming breath "What do you mean _no_ you're supposed to help me.... you're my brother Jeff..." "I know that I'm your brother Matt but I just.... I can't, not this time...not with Ashley.." at that point, Jeff's gaze left Matt's and Matt ground his teeth together,so tightly infact he was sure that his teeth were going to become angel dust. "What do you mean you _can't_? Jeff, what's going on.....is there something going on between you and Ashley? Looking up at his older brother, Jeff took a deep breath and stared him directly in the eyes. Ashley placed her hand over her mouth to keep her gasp from being heard as she waited for Jeff to say something to answer Matt's question.

What is Jeff going to tell Matt?

Will he tell him about Ashley hiding in the bathroom and how he feels?

How will Matt react if he does?

Will Beth call back and demand that Jeff tell her what's going on?

Review to find out. (:


	11. What Hurts The Most, Is Being So Close

With her hand clasped over her mouth, Ashley knew that she needed to stay quiet and allow Jeff to explain himself to Matt if he so chose to. This wasn't her fight and there wasn't anything for her to do. Swallowing a large breath, trying to shatter the lump that had formed in his throat, Jeff looked at his older brother and let his shoulders fall into a slump. "Matt, I just...there's stuff that you need to know and I can't tell you exactly what it is right now. Just...I know that I _can't_ help you win Ashley back, not this time okay?" Jeff spoke, turning his attention onto anything but his older brother's knowing gaze. Matt ran his hand down his face as he fought to hold his emotions in. Once he was sure that he could handle it Matt looked at his brother and parted his lips. "_Jeff, I don't get it. Why won't you help me win Ashley back? I mean, it's not like I'm asking you to cut off your nose to spite your face here. Just help me, please little brother._" Matt begged and Jeff's heart ached as he thought about actually giving in and doing what Matt wanted. **Not this time**...Jeff thought guiltily and stood from the edge of the bed. "Matt, I can't...and, you want to know why I can't? Well..." at this pause in his sentence, Jeff faced the bathroom door and spoke in a soft yell "Ash...come on out here, it's okay. He needs to know the truth..."

At this point, Ashley had been listening to the entire conversation exchanging between the two brothers and once Jeff beckoned to her, Ashley knew that it was better to face this and get it over with rather than trying to act like she didn't know what was going on or wasn't there. After Jeff had turned towards the bathroom after standing and spoke, calling Ashley out, Matt's blood began to boil. He didn't want, or need, to know more than what Jeff had already said to understand what was going on between the two of them however for some reason that fact alone did not deterre him from standing there, waiting to hear the lame excuse they had to offer him. With a click of the door, Ashley clutched the sheet around her body and stepped into the room, her blue eyes not looking at either brother as she exhaled a deep breath. This wasn't exactly how she had imagined Matt finding out about she and Jeff, hell she hadn't thought about ever actually telling him but she had to now and it was better this way...better for everyone this way. "_Matt, I can explain...none of this is Jeff's fault, it was all me..._" This was where Matt cut her off, not willing to stand there and listen to anymore of her lies, her deceitful lies. "_Whore...you know that Ashley? That's what you are, a whore. I tried to look the other way when it came to the rumors about Paul London and I wanted to forget that you were ever with that piece of trash and I was beginning to...then the rumors started up again about the escort service and I ignored them too. The saddest part is that even a whore wouldn't sink as low as to sleep with my brother...they have more respect than that..._" once Matt reached this part of his speech Jeff stepped in front of Ashley and crossed his arms over his bare chest, glaring into his brother's soul. "That's enough Matt...you've said enough. Stop insulting her, you're the one that broke up with her remember? You're also the one that can't stay with someone more than three months at a time. Back off, okay? Before you get hurt big brother." "_Really Jeff? Really? Sticking up for the slut of the century now? Clearly that hairdye's been eating away at your brain if you think you can tell me what to do. No wait, you had to have a brain first._" Matt spoke, his tone bitter.

Though Ashley had known that Matt had ignored all of the things he said to her, it still didn't make them hurt any less when they wre heard aloud. Standing there, clutching the soft material of her sheet around her body, Ashley allowed her teeth to gently tug against her bottom lip as she felt the tears starting to well up in her eyes. She couldn't take all of this guilt...all of this hurt, but mostly she couldn't take the fact that she actually allowed herself to come between the two of them and their bond. It didn't matter what she felt for Jeff and what she would always feel for Matt, their friendship and their bond was way more important than that. Without saying a thing Ashley began to flitter around the room, finding all of the articles to her clothing and once the secured all of them she once more went into the bathroom and closed the door. Jeff on the other hand noticed what she was doing and rather than try and stop her at the moment Jeff's emeral green eyes focused on his older brother, behind them rested nothing but seething hatred. Matt's shoulders had puffed up considerably as he stood there facing off against his brother, though he had spoken such mean and hurtful things to Ashley, and to Jeff for that matter, he didn't actually mean them. His pride would not allow him to admit that at the moment either. Ashley dressed quickly in the bathroom and then once she was fully dressed and had her shoes and everything ready to go, Ashley opened the bathroom door and walked past the two bulls without so much as a comment. She wasn't going to come between them anymore and that meant whatever had happened between her and Jeff the night before, was all that was ever going to happen. Leaving the room by slamming the door behind her, Ashley started towards the pay phone at the end of the lot and Jeff stepped foreward, his lips curving in a scowl as his anger over flowed. It was taking every ounce of concentration and will power within his body not to raise his fist and deck his older brother across the jaw for the things that he had said to Ashley.

Sorry for taking so long and sorry this is so short!

What do you think will happen now? Do you think Matt will apologize to Jeff and Ashley?

Do you think Matt will tell Beth what happened?

How will Beth react if he does tell her?

Will Matt and Jeff ever be able to close again after this?

Review to find out! (:


End file.
